Empezando en verano
by faberrylover93
Summary: Historia centrada en la relación que se empieza a formar entre Rachel y Quinn en un verano distinto.
1. Chapter 1

Era una templada noche de invierno, de esas tan famosas de las películas americanas, cuando comienza nuestra historia, la historia de amor perteneciente a dos chicas, una de ellas popular, capitana de las animadoras, rubia, delgada, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa capaz de dejar sin aliento al que tenga el honor de presenciarla…

J: !Quinnie cielo, date prisa o vas a llegar tarde! – Le avisaba Judy Fabray, su madre, para que no perdiera el tiempo.

Q: ¡Ya voy mama! Estoy terminando de maquillarme. Respondió una desganada Quinn Fabray a Judy.

No es que no le gustaran las fiestas, pero nadie podía verla en una fiesta de pueblo a la que iba a acudir, y menos si ese pueblo era de poca categoría como ella creía que era Cridersville . Si bien estaba pasando sus vacaciones allí, temía encontrarse con alguien de su instituto. Después de todo ella había dicho que pasaría sus vacaciones en "Paris" , como todos los años.

Q: Que hipócrita Fabray…-Murmuro para sí misma viéndose en el espejo, si bien odiaba mentir, no podía decir la verdad o no seguiría estando en la cima de popularidad del McKingley High School.

J: ¿estás ya cielo?

Q: Si ¡ahora bajo!

En la otra parte del mismo pueblo, podemos encontrarnos con una situación parecida, solo que con diferente protagonista…

H: Rachel, ¿Estas lista ya? Llevas dos horas en el baño, menos mal que eres una chica, si fueras un chico ya estaría preocupado jajaj

R: muy gracioso papa, ahora salgo…-Respondió Rachel a Hiram, su padre.

Rachel Bárbara Berry, hija de padres gays, morena, bajita, ojos marrones… si bien su belleza no deslumbraba como la de la rubia, era una chica de una preciosidad única. Lo único que hacía que Rachel no luciera su belleza eran sus atuendos, propias de décadas anteriores, además de su manía de de no poder tener la boca cerrada durante más de dos minutos.

H: ¿Qué estabas haciendo cariño? Pregunto Hiram una vez Rachel hubo bajado.

R: nada papá, estaba terminando de subir un video a Myspace.

H: ¿En el baño?

R: Si, recuerda que los vecinos amenazaron con denunciarnos si seguía "haciendo ruidos molestos", y el baño esta casi insonorizado, así que ahora ensayo ahí prácticamente.

H: Bueno no pasa nada cariño, te prometo que tu papi Leroy y yo te insonorizamos la habitación. ¿Verdad cariño?

L: ¿Qué?

H: ves, ni siquiera dijo que no! Jajaj

Rachel empezó a reír a carcajadas. Adoraba a sus padres, en momentos en los que estaba decaída como ahora, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

¿Qué porque estaba decaída? Parte de la respuesta la tenía el Myspace, si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran de ella en los comentarios de sus vídeos, en días en los que escuchaba las noticias hablando del éxito cosechado por grandes artistas en su juventud, se preguntaba porque los insultos a su persona, si ella solo quería compartir su voz con el mundo.

Por qué otra cosa no, pero Rachel Berry tenía un voz absorbente, sorprendente, en pocas palabras, única, pero parecía que en Ohio nadie apreciaba su don, sino que se encargaban de martirizarla para que lo abandonase.

R: ¿de qué dijiste que es la temática de la fiesta de este año?

L: Pues en una palabra: Perdón. Pero como el perdón en si no se puede representar, se recrearan situaciones diferentes, como el perdón hacia los enemigos en una guerra.

R: ¿Una fiesta acerca del perdón? ¿Es eso acaso apropiado para una fiesta?

H: por supuesto que si mi amor, mira para que veas que va a ser divertido, mira al escenario.

Rachel giro su mirada hacia donde señalo su padre.

R: Bueno mi noche parece mejorar…-pensó

Se encontraban ya en la plaza en donde la fiesta ya había comenzado, y en el escenario se estaba celebrando un karaoke, en el que por su puesto Rachel tenía intención de participar.

A escasos metros en la misma plaza se encontraba Quinn, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible, tarea difícil ya que su belleza era indistinguible.

X: Hola prewciosa… te ap…te apetece bailar?

Pregunto un chico con un notable nivel de alcohol.

Q: piérdete Borracho

X: si, en tu mirada…

Quinn rodo los ojos. Lo que faltaba para su "agradable velada", que un borracho se le insinúe, pero su salvación llego pronto, si bien sabía que no era una manera de pasar desapercibida, por lo menos la libraría un rato de indeseables, además, no había visto a nadie conocido por allí.

Presentador: ¡Damas y caballeros! Llego el momento de repartir premios! Y como premios que son, hay que ganárselos. Por eso la competición este año será con el karaoke! Haremos parejas al azar con personas que se subirán de distintos puntos del escenario. Ese será el primer momento en que se vean, y de ahí tendrán que comenzar una canción también al azar. OK, ahora todo el mundo a sus puestos! Los que quieran participar pónganse en una de las filas a los lados del escenario por favor!

Quinn se unió a la fila del lado derecho, y a su vez, Rachel lo hizo del lado izquierdo.

P:!Señores y señoras, que comience el espectáculo!

La canción comenzó a sonar y ambas subieron al escenario. Conocían la canción, se sabían la letra pero lo que era mas importante, se conocían la una a la otra.

R: ¿Quinn?

…

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les guste, lo estoy escribiendo lo mejor que puedo y bueno.. espero que les guste! Espero sus reviews, malos buenos como quieran, las criticas siempre son constructivas! Jajaja si alguien quiere hablar o criticarme ¬¬ les dejo mi correo electrónico**

**Totalgeek_**


	2. Aceptas?

La música empezó a sonar, ambas se miraban muy contrariadas, hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta en donde estaba y comenzó a cantar:

_R: _

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_(Diamantes amarillos de la luz)_

_And we're standing side by side_

_(Y estamos al lado del otro)_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_(A medida que su sombra cruza la mía)_

_What it takes to come alive_

_(Lo que se necesita volver a la vida)_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_(Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar)_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_(Pero tengo que dejarlo ir)_

Comenzó a hacerle señas con la cabeza a la rubia, que aun no salía de su trance, para que la ayudara con la siguiente estrofa.

R Y Q:

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_(Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza)_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Ahora era el momento de Quinn de cantar, ante la Mirada del público, muy sorprendido ante la química que esas chicas tenían juntas en el escenario:

Q:

_Shine a light through an open door_

_(Una luz a través de una puerta abierta)_

_Love and life I will divide_

_(El amor y la vida voy a dividir)_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_(Alejate porque te necesito mas)_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_(Sentir el latido del corazón en mi mente)_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_(Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar)_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_(Pero tengo que dejarlo ir)_

R Y Q:

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

La actuación termino con los sonoros aplausos del público. Quinn y Rachel bajaron del escenario cada una por el lado por el que había subido.

Quinn por un lado pensaba en la mala suerte que había tenido, "justo me tenia que venir a encontrar con manhands…" pensó.

Rachel sin embargo estaba notablemente confundida, le había encantado cantar con Quinn Fabray, sin embargo no podía alegrarse, ella era una de las personas que le hacia la vida imposible en el instituto. Por un momento pensó en hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, darse la vuelta y continuar disfrutando de la fiesta, pero el gato de la curiosidad pudo más que el de la prudencia, así que bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a buscar a su acompañante de canto.

H:_ ¿Cariño adónde vas?_

R: _ehmm nada a buscar algo de comer papa vuelvo enseguida._

Se acerco hasta el otro lado del escenario, esperando encontrar a Quinn, pero no la vió, así que continuó buscando por la plaza, hasta llegar a una fuente rodeada de arbustos, un poco solitaria y apartada de la gente.

_Qué demonios hacia Quinn allí? ¿No estaba la rubia supuestamente en Paris? Bueno eso es lo que dice todo el mundo en Facebook…_

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en un banco que estaba al lado de la fuente.

X: _mira que tenemos aquí, un bombón de chocolate suizo…_

R_:¿ Quién eres?_ Pregunto visiblemente nerviosa, no sabía cómo es que se había alejado tanto de la plaza, y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba sola, por tanto nadie podría ayudarla.

X: _Que mas da quién soy? No te apetece pasarlo bien nena?_

R: _alejate de mi, tengo spray de pimienta…_ le dijo sacando un spray de su bolsillo y apuntándole directamente.

El chico que se encontraba delante dio un rápido salto hacia adelante, arrebatándole el spray y abalanzándose sobre ella.

Fue tal la fuerza empleada, que ambos cayeron detrás de un arbusto, con Rachel debajo suplicando que la dejara en paz.

El chico empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba la boca para que no hablara y con la otra comenzaba a meter su mano debajo de la falda de Rachel, justo en la entrepierna.

X: _Me gustan así…difíciles, así que grita lo que quieras, la música esta tan alta que nadie te va a oír._

Rachel lloraba mientras se intentaba zafar de ese tipo, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Justo cuando se le estaba nublando la vista del pánico y sentía que empezaba a perder el conocimiento, escucho una voz familiar gritando al chico que parara.

El chico, haciendo obviamente caso omiso a las palabras, de repente se vio sorprendido por un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo completamente desmayado.

Rachel rápidamente se levanto, queriendo observar la figura de su salvador. Sorpresa mayúscula fue la que se llevo al descubrir que no era otra persona que Quinn, sujetando un hierro en sus manos.

_R: Quinn?..._pregunto entre sollozos_. Gra…gracias._ Dijo abalanzándose sobre sus brazos. Necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida, le daba igual que fuera su enemiga, necesitaba saber que era real, y que alguien la libro de la pesadilla que estaba padeciendo.

Q_: Manha... digo Rachel, se puede saber que hacías en esta fuente tan alejada de la plaza?_ Pregunto una comprensiva Quinn.

R_: Pues… _Se quedo pensando por un momento la respuesta, no podía decirle la verdad ya que la estaba buscando a ella, así que opto por una salida rápida.

R: _necesitaba tomar el aire, no me hace bien estar entre tanta multitud, y mira lo que casi me pasa por alejarme. Ese tipo casi…casi…_

Q: _shhh ya está bien ya paso, le dijo dulcemente acariciando su cabello._

En ese momento no existían nada más que ellas y ese abrazo que se estaban regalando. Sabían que era raro, encontrarse de la forma en que lo hicieron, y posteriormente hablando como lo estaban haciendo, pero en ese instante solo se dedicaron a no pensar y disfrutar del momento, hasta que un ruido detrás de los arbustos las saco del trance.

Q: _Sera mejor que volvamos a donde hay gente, antes de que ese idiota se levante_.

Quinn comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque, pero al no notar los pasos de la otra chica, volvió atrás para encontrársela completamente petrificada, en shock, asi que la rubia se acerco, tomo su mano y hizo que la morena caminara de a poco.

Rachel en ese momento estaba completamente perdida en su mundo, las imágenes de aquel tipo tocándola y besándola por todas partes no se iban de su cabeza. Continuo asi hasta que Quinn la cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla con ella.

Cuando sintió el contacto de su mano con la de ella, una extraña sensación se apodero en su interior, un bienestar y una paz maravillosa.

Al llegar a la plaza, Quinn soltó de la mano a Rachel.

Q_: bueno, yo ya hice todo lo que pude y mas, te traje a salvo hasta aquí, ahora ve con tus padres o tus amigos, con quien quiera que estuvieras…_ Le dijo la rubia.

En su interior se estaba librando una autentica batalla campal. Por un lado estaba su popularidad, ya que sabía que si Rachel abría la boca, todo el mundo sabría que todo en ella es una farsa para aparentar y poder estar en la cima.

Por otro lado estaban sus sentimientos hacia la morena. Porque así era, esa rubia se había enamorado tontamente de Rachel Berry desde el primer día que la escucho cantar en el escenario.

Ella se encontraba detrás de una butaca para gastarle una broma. Su objetivo era

Bombardear con huevos a la cantante, pero en cuanto Rachel empezó a cantar su mundo cambio completamente. El concepto de Loser, de enana con mal gusto se le olvido completamente cuando miraba y escuchaba lo que estaba pasando en el escenario.

R: _No puedo…_Contestó. _Me…me da miedo que mis padres me vean así, no quiero preocuparles cuando realmente no paso nada. Se que no vas a querer Quinn, pero te importaría quedarte conmigo un rato mas. Tu presencia me resulta muy tranquilizadora._

Quinn rodo los ojos dando a entender que no le agradaba mucho el tener que pasar mas tiempo con ella, aunque la realidad era que estaba encantada con la idea.

_Q: Esta bien pero con mis condiciones: no preguntas, no abrazos. Aceptas?_

R: _Acepto. Dijo sonriendo._

Sin duda esa iba a ser una larga noche para las dos.

_**Bueno pues traigo parte 2! Esta a lo mejor se me quedo corta también pero prometo que la otra va a ser mas larga, solo me apure con esta para que no piensen que abandone jajaja**_

_**En el primer capítulo puse mi msn por si alguien quería hablar cuando estuviera aburrid, pero no se si es que se puso mal o es que esta cosa no te deja ponerlo -.- **_

_**En todo caso aquí va mi intento numero 2 jajaj si sale bien y si no pues nada mala suerte Totalgeek_**_

_**Espero sus Reviews ya saben malos buenos los que quieran! Todo es bienvenido! Como dice una chica que hace videos comicos en youtube: si les gusta compártanlo con sus amigos y si no con sus enemigos jajaja un saludo!**_


End file.
